Hanging By a Moment
by supernatuallytwisted94
Summary: Calleigh Duquesne knew one day that her supernatural past would eventually catch up with her, but she never thought that it would bring new friends, and new loves along with it...
1. The Hiltons and the Trumps

Hi, I'm new here and this is my first fanfic. I've based it on my 2 favorite show, CSI: Miami and Supernatural. I love the idea of Calleigh as a hunter and I love the idea of Dean/Calleigh together even more. This takes place in the middle of season 5 of miami and season 2 of supernatural. I hope you guys like it :)

Calleigh's POV.

There are alot of annoying things in the world. Parking meters, hangovers, noisy eaters, Paris Hilton, but there is nothing and I mean nothing, more annoying then the sound of an alarm clock. And the fact that I have to hear it almost every morning of my life just makes it a hell of alot worse. So when I got ip this morning, I had to force myself not to throw it against the wall. After I had my morning dose of coffee, I got a shower, got dressed, put my makeup on, and did other girly stuff and headed to the lab. When I got there, Horatio, with his sun glasses in hand, was waiting for me when I got off the elevator.

"Good morning Calleigh." he said with his head tilted to the side.

"Good morning Horatio. What's today's case?" I asked as I tried not to laugh at him

"There's been a double homicide over on Smitt's Street. The victims Anne and Joe Walsh both had there throats slit. The neighbor called it in when he went over to the house to give Joe back his water hose. I was just about to head over to the house. Would you like to join me?" he replied.

"Sure thing boss. Let me just go and get my kit and I'll meet you down there." I said,

He shook his head ok and headed down to the garage while I went and got my kit out of the locker room. It took us about 15 minutes to get to the house. The house was an old 2 story with faded blue walls and white windows and a white door whose paint was chipping off. The wooden steps creaked under pressure as we walked onto the porch. A not so good sensation filled my stomach as we got to the door. A wave of horribly disgusting smells almost knocked me over when we entered the house. Out of all the smells that filled my nose, one imparticularly stood out from the rest. A smell that brought back memories of black eyes and black smoke. A smell that brought out my hunter instincts immediately. Sulfur. We walked down the long hallway and into the living room where Alex was examining the bodies. I heard Horatio and her start to talk, but my attention was drawn to the window where a pile of yellow dust was sitting there. Once again, sulfur. I knew from that moment that this wasn't gonna be just another normal case of humans killing humans, but supernatural evil killing humans. I hadn't had any sort of involvement with the supernatural since I left Lousiana. Yeah I've had a few hunters call me every now and then asking for some knowledge about a case they were working on, but I never had to fight with it. The Duquesne family has been hunting the supernatural since the early days of the indians fighting the cowboys. I was born and raised to fight these evil sons of bitches. That's how I got so interested in working with guns. At an early age I decided that not only did I want to fight supernatural evil but human evil too. But when I moved to Miami, I knew there was gonna be less supernatural evil because it's so bright and warm here. I was actually looking forward to it, but I knew some day or another, I was gonna cross paths with this kind of evil, and today was that day. I knew I couldn't do it by myself though. I admit I'm rusty and I could get killed faster than I could call out for mama's name. So I decied right then and there that I was gonna need some help.

Dean's POV.

"All I'm saying is that, you know, it's nice to take a break for a little while." I said to Sam as I leaned back against Bobby's couch with a beer in my hand. Sam was fusing about how we should be out on the road looking for the yellow-eyed demon instead of being here at Bobby's.

"Dean, don't you want to find this thing! I mean not only did he kill mom and Jess but now Dad too!" Sam yelled.

"Look Sam. There have been no signs of the thing, no cattle mutilations, no electrical storms no nothing! So apperently he's lying low for a while. So if we have nothing to go on, there's nothing really to look for is there?!" I yelled back. He didn't say anything. He just kind of shook his head ok.

"Ok then. So if we have no leads and no other cases to work on, then let's just take a break for a while." I said and then took a sip of my beer.

"Now you do." Bobby said as he walked into the living room.

"What?" Sam asked with confusion.

"I just got a call from Calleigh Duquesne from down in Miami. She's working on a case that she thinks has demons involved and she doesn't want to risk handling it herself."

I jumped up and said, "Wait wait? Calleigh Duquesne? As in the daughter of Duke Duquesne?"

"That'd be the one." Bobby replied.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

I laughed and said, "The Duquesne family has been in the hunting business for deacades! I mean they're like the Brangelina of the hunting world! And Calleigh is supposed one of the best experts of voodoo and hoodoo and everything doo!"

"She also knows her way around any type of gun." Bobby added in.

"And she needs our help?" Sam asked.

"Calleigh's been in Miami for a long time now and well Miami isn't the kind of place that the supernatural flocks to, so she's rusty. And she's also smart enough to know that when your dealing with a demon, you don't go in by yourself. I can't say the same for you 2 idgits." Bobby said.

I grabbed my leather jacket off the couch and put it on. "Ok then. Let's hit the road."

Bobby handed me a piece of paper and said, "Here's her adress and her phone number. Don't lose it!"

"Okie Dokie Bobby." I said as I headed towards the door with Sam directly behind me.

"And Dean!" Bobby yelled. I turned around and said, "What?"

He paused and said, "Don't do anything to hurt that girl now. I'll hunt you down myself and kill you. You got it?"

I didn't really know what he mean't by that but I said, "Got it." Then me and Sam got in my precise 1967 Chevy Impala and headed to Miami.

Calleigh's POV.

I was on my way to the locker room of the Lab when my phone starting ringing. I looked at the number that was calling and smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey Bobby!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Calleigh. How you doin?" Bobby asked.

"I'm doing good. How about you?" i asked.

"I'm as good as it gets. Have you gotten anywhere on the case yet?" he said.

"Nope. I don't get how a young couple like this could get involved with a demon." I said the last part softly so nobody would hear.

"Don't know Cal. But that's why I'm calling you. I'm sending thw Winchesters your way to help you out."

I stood in shock for a moment and then ran to the locker room. "Wait! Did you say the Winchesters? Thee Winchesters?!" I silently yelled.

"Yep. Gease Calleigh, you sound almost as excited to meet them as they were about seeing you?" he said.

I smiled and said, "They are excited to meet me?"

"Yeah. It's like the Hiltons meeting the Trumps of the hunting business." he replied

I laughed and said, "Wow. I didn't realize that we were that well known."

"Apparently they didn't know that they were very well know either." he said with a chuckle.

Then I heard the sound of someone coming into the locker room.

"Listen Bobby I gotta go, but when you talk to them again, can you please tell them to meet me at the Boathouse. It's a small bar a couple streets from my house. Tell them I'll meet them there at 7 a clock when they get here." I asked him.

"Sure thing Cal." he replied.

"Thank you Bobby Singer, your the best." I said and then said goodbyes and hung up. I looked around to make sure nobody had heared me. When I saw nobody there, I sighed with relief and got my stuff out of my locker.

A couple days after that call, I got another call saying that the Winchester boys were in town and that they would meet me at the Boathouse. I went home from work and immediately went looking for something to wear. I chose and pair of form fitting dark, blue jeans and a brown tank top and a jean jacket over top with brown boots. I let my hair down in curls and went for a sweet but sexy look for my makeup. I have to admit I was kind of nervous at meeting these boys. I had heard so many things about how good there were at hunting and especially about how good looking they were. By the time 7 a clock came around, I was entering the small, bikered filled bar with smoke in the air and AC/DC's "You Shook Me All Night Long" playing on the jukebox. I scanned the room for anybody who might stand out among the crowd. Then my eyes landed on two guys in the back. One of them with shaggy, dark brown hair and a tan jacket, was sitting in a chair at a table, while the other one with short brown hair and a brown leather jacket was leaning against the wall scanning the room. My breath caught in my throat as this man's emerald green eyes connected with my blue-green eyes. I knew then that these two guys were the Winchesters.


	2. First Impressions

**Dean's POV.**

**Miami was hot. Very hot. Boiling Hot! I couldn't stand the heat! It was like sitting in a sauna in the middle of a desert. Sweat was rolling down my face, and it just so happened that the air conditioner in the Impala deciced to crap out on me while we were driving through Mississippi. Both windows were down and the wind was hitting me straight in the face, but I was still dying from heat stroke.**

**"Holy Shit it's hot!!!" I screamed.**

**Sam chuckled and said, "You can say that again."**

**"Holy Shit it's hot!!!" I screamed again.**

**Sam rolled his eyes at me and then said, "It shouldn't be too much longer until we get to this place."**

**"What's the name again?" I asked without taking my eyes of the road.**

**"The Boathouse. It's a bar a couple streets from her house. She said she would meet us there at 7." Sam replied.**

**I looked at the clock on the radio and saw that it was 6:30. Only a half hour before I met her. I have to admit, I was a little nervous at meeting her. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of one of the best hunters to walk the planet. It seemed like every hunter I knew, knew her and her family, and yet after all these years our paths have never crossed even once. Not long after my little outburst in the car, we got to the Boathouse and I was pleasently surprised to find that they had air condioner. Me and Sam chose a table in the back and ordered a couple of beers while we waited for her. By the time 7 came around, the wait was getting to me and I couldn't sit down. So I got up and leaned against the brown, wooden walls of the bar and scanned the place. It was the typical getaway for bikers. There was a pool table and a jukebox on the right side of the small room and the bar on the left side. The rest of the available space was filled with tables. There was bikers and their biker chicks playing pool, frat boys trying to act cool to get the hot bar waitress's number, middle aged men smoking, drinkin' and talking about the glory days, and young girls with super short skirts and tank tops that barely covered their bodies. The girls kept looking at me and Sam and either they all had something in their eyes or they just kept winking at us. There was this one brunette girl over by the jukebox who kept licking her lips at me. I was about to go over to her and give her some cheesy pick up line that would surely get me into her bed that night, but then I heard the door of the bar open and I looked towards it. Standing there was this beautiful, petite blonde haired woman wearing form fitting jeans with a brown tank top with a jean jacket over top. Her honey blonde hair was in loose curls down her back and she had slightly sun kissed skin that looked pale as paper compared to some of the other orange skin colored girls in her. She was scannning the room when her blue-green eyes connected with mine. Then she slowly started walking across the room to where me and Sam where. Every guy's eyes seemed to follow her as she elegantly moved towards us. I mean she wasn't as young as some of the girls in here but she was equally, if not more beautiful than them. I felt my mouth absently agape and Sam looked up at me just in time to see it happen. His eyes followed the direction in which mine were and he saw her too. He got up from his chair when she stopped in front of our table**

**"Excuse me, but are you Sam and Dean Winchester?" she said with her sweet, southern voice.**

**Sam's eyes glanced at me and then went back to hers and said, "Um yes."**

**She smiled at us and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Calleigh Duquesne."**

**Sam smiled in relief and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Sam and this is Dean." he gestured to me when he said my name.**

**She looked over at me and I pulled myself together and said, "Hi."**

**"Hi." she said back.**

**Sam gestured to one of the seats at the table and said, "Please have a seat."**

**She smiled at his poilteness and said, "Thank you."**

**We three all sat down and Calleigh looked over at the bar waitress and said, "Hey Stephanie, can we get 3 beers over here?"**

**The waitress smiled and said, "Sure thing Calleigh."**

**"So, Bobby said you need some help with a case your working on." Sam said**

**The waitress Stephanie, brought over the 3 beers and Calleigh thanked her. She took a sip of her beer and then said, "Yeah. This couple Joe and Anne Walsh both had there throats slit a couple days ago. I found sulfur everywhere in their house. I haven't found anything that would link a demon to them but then again, I haven't had time to really look. Thats why I need help with this. It's hard enough to try to keep my colleagues in the dark about the case let alone actually figuring out how a young couple like this got involved with a demon."**

**"What's the bio on the couple?" I asked trying to get into the conversation.**

**"Joe was 26 and and Anne was 24. They both grew up here in Miami. They met at a college party at Florida State University. They got engaged a year after dating and have been married for about 5 moths when they were killed. No sign of anything even remotely evil." She replied.**

**"What about the house they were living in?" Sam asked.**

**"It was built in 1947 by a pastor named Donald Urban. Him and his family lived there until he died in 1965 from cancer. A couple of families haved moved in and out of there, but no tramatic events or deaths have happened there until now." she said." I don't know what to think about it. It's almost as if a demon just dropped in and killed them for no apparent reason at all but there has to be another reason to it. I can feel it in my gut."**

**Sam sighed and said, "Well we just have to do some more research on it. Is there a way that we could check out the house ourselves?" Sam asked nicely.**

**She paused for a moment and said, "Well there's nobody there right now. I mean we've already been through the house a couple of times and the cleaning crew has already done it's job. I don't know what you'll find in there but I can show it to you now if you want."**

**Sam looked at me for consent and I said, "Sure let's go."**

**"Great." she said with a smile and we all got up from the table and headed towards the parking lot. Me and Sam went to the Impala and she went to her Jeep. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw my car.**

**"What?" I asked her.**

**"That's your car?" she asked with a look of awe on her face.**

**I smiled and said, "Yes. Yes it is."**

**"Nice" she said with a smile. "You are one lucky son of a gun."**

**I laughed and said, "I know."**

**She rolled her eyes and got in her jeep, while me and Sam got in the Impala. It took us 10 minutes to get to the Walsh House. It looked like one of those haunted houses you see in the movies with its towering facade and faded walls and chipped paint. And the crime scene tape across the porch didn't help.**

**"Well, doesn't this look cozy." I said as we got out of the car.**

**"Wait till you see the inside." she said as she started walking up the sidewalk towards the house.**

**Sam and I followed her inside the house and she was definately right about the sulfur. That was the first thing we smelled when we walked inside.**

**"God, thats strong." Sam said as he held his hand up to his nose to try to block out the smell. **

**"I've never smelled sulfur this strong before ever. Whatever was here was a bad ass." she said as she walked into the living room.**

**We followed her in there and looked around the room and found nothing.**

**"I'm gonna go check upstairs again. Maybe I missed something before." she told us. **

**We shook are heads and I couldn't help but watch her as she slowly walked up the steps. I didn't realize that I was staring until I felt a hand slap me in the back of the head.**

**"Oww! What'd you do that for?!" I said to Sam as I rubbed the back of my head.**

**"Could you not be a pervert for 1 second Dean?!" Sam said.**

**"I have no idea what your talking about?" I said even thought It was a lie.**

**He gave me the bull crap look and said, "Dude, you've been checking her out ever since we met her at the bar."**

**"Have not!" I said in defensive tone.**

**"Have too! Now would you focuse on the case and not on her ass please?" Sam pleaded and then walked into the kitchen area.**

**I stuck my tongue out at him but he didn't notice. I then went into the dining room to look for anything unusual. I searched every inch of the room and then walked back in the living room where Sam and Calleigh were just walking into.**

**"Find anything?" I asked her. **

**"Nope. You?" she replied. **

**"Nada. They house is clean besides the sulfur." I said. **

**"Did you guys check the back yard?" Sam asked her.**

**"Yeah but we can check again to be sure if you want?" she said.**

**Sam nodded his head and all three of us headed outside to the back yard. The back yard was small and had different colored flowers planted beside the back door and there was a willow tree in the left corner. We looked around the yard and used the EMF meter like we did in the house, but we found nothing. The sun had set by then, so we gave up and we headed out of the house.**

**"Well you were right. Whatever was in there is now gone." I said as I leaned back against the driver's side door of the Impala. **

**"Yeah but there's no doubt that something was in there. I mean did you smell the sulfur?" Sam said with a cringe. **

**"Yeah. We'll just have to do some reasearch and see if were missing something and , well I don't want it to happen but, maybe the thing will kill again." I said.**

**Sam frowned and shook his head ok.**

**"Well there's nothing we can do about it tonight but get some rest." Calleigh said as she walked to her jeep.**

**"Hey, do you know of any good motels around here?" Sam asked her.**

**She paused for a moment and said, "If by good you mean cockroach filled then yes." **

**Me and Sam both cringed at the thought. We have been to way too many cockroach motels.**

**She laughed at our faces and said, "You 2 boys can stay with me."**

**"Are you sure? I mean we wouldn't want to impose?" Sam said with a worried face. I secretly rolled my eyes at his politeness.**

**"I'm positive you can stay. Now we better get out of here before we get caught." she said and then got in her jeep.**

**We got in the impala and followed her to her house. As I was driving I couldn't get Sam's words out of my mind. "Dude you've been checking her out ever since we met her at the bar!" I have to admit I was. I don't know why though. I mean with any other girl, I would take one good look at her and then be done, but I don't know. Something was different about this one and the fact that I was going to be staying under the same roof as her was silently driving me nuts. **


	3. Traffic

**Hi everybody, sorry I haven't apdated in a while. School has taken up all of my time recently but hopfully that'll change soon and I can update more often. I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise that next chapter you will get clues to what this thing is. Reviews are invited :)**

**Calleigh's POV**

**It wasn't long after we left the Walsh house that we arrived at my white, 1st story home. I pulled my jeep into the driveway and Dean parked his precise Impala in front of the house. I have to admit, his car was a beauty! I once had an 1969 light blue Chevelle, with racing stripes, until one day when I was 20 I rapped it around a tree. _Damn deer._ Anyways, I got out of the jeep just in time to see the boys get out of the car. People had told me before that these boys took after their father with their looks, but God, I didn't expect them to be this good looking. Sam with his 6'2 frame and his dark, shaggy hair and he could make anybody do anything with just a look of those dimples, and his puppy dog eyes. Then there was Dean, with his short, tousled brown hair, with a tint of dirty-blonde and his gorgeous green eyes. They were the most attractive men I have ever seen before in all my 31 years of life, but I couldn't let that distract me from the case at hand. They were here to help me catch a supernatural killer, not to give me something to stare at. I shook the thoughts out of my head and led them to my front door. I opened the door and let them go in first. Once I was in, I turned on the living room light and turned and locked the door. When I was done locking it, I opened up the drawer of the little table beside and pulled out a little bag and hung it on the door knob.**

**"What's that?" Dean asked me?**

**"It's a protection bag. It'll keep anything big, bad and even remotely supernatural out of the house." I said as I turned to face him.**

**In union, they raised their eyebrows in suspision.**

**I laughed and said, "It's voodoo." **

**They both made O faces and I smiled and said,"When you grow up in New Orleans like I did, you tend to know alot about that kind of stuff." **

**I took of my jacket and hung it on the coat hanger and said, "You boys must be hungry. I'll go fix us something to eat." I was about to walk into the kitchen but then saw that they were still standing there. I laughed and said, "You guys can watch TV, listen to music, you can do anything just make yourselves at home." I started walking back into the kitchen but then stopped and turned around and said, "But if you touch my gun collection, I will not hesitate to kill you." **

**Sam laughed and said, "Ok we won't."**

**I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I heard the TV come on and then heard the sound of the brothers start to talk about the case. I walked over to the little CD player that was sitting on my microwave. I pressed play and the intro of Traffic's "Dear Mr. Fantasy" began to play. I began to cook dinner when I heard the sound of someone coming into the kitchen.**

**"Traffic huh?" I heard Dean's deep voice say. I ignored the goosebumps that his voice gave me and turned around and saw him leaning against the doorway with a kind of amused look on his face.**

**"Yep. You got a problem with it?" I said with a smile.**

**He shook his head and said, "No. No. It's just that, well, I pictured you listening to, um-"**

**"Country?" I said before he could get it out.**

**He smiled and said, "Well yeah."**

**I shook my head and said, "Yeah. I get that alot."**

**He walked over to the island and leaned against it and said, "So how'd you get into this kind of music?" **

**"My parents. They were, well," I stopped and laughed and said, "They were Hippies." **

**He raised his eyebrow and said, "Really?" **

**"Yep. They met during the Summer of Love, went to woodstock, and did other Hippie stuff together." I said,"So when my mom got pregnant with me, instead of listening to Mozart and Beethoven to try to make me smarter, she listened to Aerosmith and ****Steppenwolf just because she wanted to." **

**He smiled and looked down for a moment and then looked back up and said, "My mom, she huh, she used to sing "Hey Jude" to me when I was little." **

**I smiled and, quite frankly, I didn't know what to say. Everybody who knows who the Winchester's are, knows what happened to their mother, Mary. I thought it hurt when my parents got divorced, but I couldn't even imagine how painful it is to lose your own mother. Thankfully though, I didn't have to say anything.**

**"Hey, Dean! Come here for a second." Sam called from the living room. Dean got this look of annoyance on his face and said, "I'll be right back." He then turned around and walked into the living room.**

**I laughed and turned back to cooking. As soon as I took the dinner out of the oven, my phone went off. I grabbed it and saw that it was Eric. and I leaned back against the counter when I answered it.**

**"Hey, Eric. What's up?" I said with a cheery tone.**

**"Hey, Cal. We got another murder** **just like the Walshes." he said with a somber voice.**

**I pushed off the counter in shock and asked "Where?"**

**"202 Priestly Drive." he replied.**

**"I'll be there in a few." I said and then hung up. I practically sprinted to the living room and saw Sam on the sofa with his laptop and Dean sitting on the chair beside the sofa.**

**"What's going on?" Dean asked.**

**"There's been another murder. Same M.O. as the Walshes." I said as I tried not to fall over while putting my shoes on standing up.**

**Both boys stood up and I laughed as I threw on my jacket. **

**"Maybe it's best that you two stay here for now. I don't think it would be good for either of us if I brought two criminals to a crime scene investigation." I said grabbing my keys off the coffee table. **

**They looked at each other and then sat down in union. I smiled and said, "Dinner is in the kitchen whenever you boys want it and I'll be back soon." **

**They shook their heads and I walked out the door and to my jeep. It took me a good 15 minutes to get to the house. Cop cars with flashing lights surrounded the house and Horatio's hummer was parked on the other side of the street. I parked behind it and walked towards the small, yellow, one-story house. When I walked into the house, the same wave of sulfur hit me and I knew something was definately wrong.**

**"Who are the victims?" I asked Eric when I walked up to him in the living room.**

**"Alice and Jeremy Palmer. They've been married a couple months like the other couple. Alice is 23 and Jeremy is 25. Alice's mother came over to check on her after she didn't answer her phone after the 15th time and she found both of them with thier throats slashed. Their reacord are squeaky clean, I mean there's nothing to suggest that somebody would want to kill me." he said while putting on his gloves.**

**"Exactly like the Walshes." Horatio said as he came into the room.**

**"You thinking serial killer, H?" Eric said with worried eyes.**

**I looked down and put on my gloves. I knew at this point that it was a serial killer, just not a human serial killer. I searched the house from top to bottom, finding nothing but sulfur. This was driving me insane!**** What the hell was doing this to these poor people. They didn't deserve this and I was determined to find this thing and take it down myself. I'm just glad that the boys were here to help me out with it. If I did this with no back up, God only knows what would happen to me.**


	4. Monsters

Thank you guys for the reviews and I hope that you like this chapter :)

**Deans POV.**

**It's been 2 hours since Calliegh left to go check out the new murders. My nerves were on edge and I was pacing her living room and playing with the ring on my right hand. Sam was still on the couch searching local murders and other stuff that might be clues as to what this thing might be. **

**"Dude, relax. I'm sure she'll be back soon." he said.**

**"It just bugs me, man! Usually when something goes down, we're the first people there. Instead, here we are, sitting on our asses, waiting." I said with frustration evident in my voice. **

**"I know but Calleigh was right. I mean, two criminals walking into a house full of cops isn't really the smartest idea in the world." He said.**

**"Yeah, I guess." I said as I walked over to her entertainment center. I looked through the glass and scanned her CDs. Aerosmith, Eagles, The Who, Def Leppard, Van Halen, and many, many more. I saw one particular CD and smiled. I opened up the case and pulled out Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Pronounced Leh-Nerd Skin-nerd" album. I turned the CD player on and slipped the CD inside. The intro to "I Ain't the One" filled the air and I plopped back down in my chair and gave a sigh of enjoyment. Nothing like a classic rock song to make your troubles go away.**

**I saw Sam roll his eyes and shake his head. He just didn't enjoy music like I did. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the chair. **

**My thoughts were immediately drawn to Calleigh. I have to admit, I had been checking her out since we met her but, come on, I am a guy and she is a beautiful woman. But she's more than that, I can tell. We hadn't been talking long in the kitchen, and yet it was long enough to change my thoughts about her. In all my 27 years of life, I had probably only met a few females who listened to classic rock, and most of those females, except for Jo, were old and had grown up listening to that stuff when it first came out. **

**And I definately never met a woman who had a gun collection, which by the way was very impressive. I would know, considering that I checked it out after she left. She had almost every gun ever known to man, but right in the middle of all the guns, was an empty place. I wondered what I what was for, but there was no way in hell that I was gonna ask her. **

**Then there was her cooking. I can probably count on one hand how many times that I had a home cooked meal, but out of all of them, her cooking was without a doubt the best. I shouldn't be surprised though, I mean she is from Louisiana. Bobby always said there was no better cooking, then southern cooking.**

**I jumped when I heard the sound of someone burst through the door. I opened my eyes and saw Calleigh shutting the door and taking of her jacket. She looked flustered and her cheeks were rosey. She looked adorable.**

**"Who are the victims?" Sam asked leaning forward and putting his laptop on the coffee table. **

**"Alice and Jeremy Palmer. Newly married couple with squeaky clean backgrounds, exactly like the Walshes." She said taking off her shoes.**

**"Well at least now we know who it's going after." I said leaning forward and resting my elbows on my knees.**

**"Yep. New married couples. Now we jsut need to know why." Sam said with troubled eyes.**

**"Well, most married couples after the first few months, start to have fights right? So maybe, whatever this thing is, it's feeding off that negativity and then when it gets bored, it gets rid of them." she said sitting on the arm of the couch.**

**"That sounds like a pretty good theory to me." I said looking at her. **

**She smiled and said, "Thank you." **

**"Now, we just got to figure out what's doing it and why." Sam said. **

**Nobody replied to him. We just sat there as we thought about what was out there, lurking the streets of Miami, just waiting for it's next victims to come along. I just hope that we find this thing fast, before word got out and the entire city of Miami would start to panic. God only knows what would happen next. **

**Calleighs sweet, southern accent broke the silence. "Well boys, I'm going to bed. The guest bedroom is the last door on the right for whoever wants it." she said as she got up.**

**"Thank you again, for letting us stay." Sam said as he stood up from the couch. I repeated his action and stood up from the chair.**

**"It's no problem whatsoever. Just let me know if you guys need anything." She said as she began to move over to the archway of the hallway. **

**"We will." I replied.**

**"Night." she said with a smile and then walked down the hallway were we heard her bedroom door shut.**

**"She's really nice." Sam said.**

**I smiled and said, "Yeah, she is." **

**He looked over at me with an odd look in his eyes.**

**"What?" I asked as I walked over beside the chair and grabbed my duffel bag from the floor.**

**"We've been with her almost all night, and you haven't hit on her yet?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. **

**I threw the duffel bag over my shoulder as I walked toward the bathroom. **

**"Dude, the weeks still young." I said with a smile as I walked down the hallway.**

* * *

**The Monster's POV.**

**The smell of smoke and bad bar food filled my nostrils as I entered this bar called The Boathouse. My eyes, or should I saw Maria Stivers eyes, scanned the room, looking for my next potential playmate. I slowly moved into the bar with a sway in my hips that would make anyone blush. I knew I picked the right body as I saw every man's sight on me as I moved over to the jukebox. **

**My latest attire was a 24 year old aspiring actress, with long,dark locks of wavy hair and sunkissed skin and deep pools of chocolate brown eyes. I swayed to the beat of some country song on the jukebox. I never did favor music, but I knew that then men loved it when I moved. I **

**I looked around the room once more, and I stopped when I saw a boy at the counter. He couldn't be no more than 27 with his boyish looks. He had soft, dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes that stood out against his tan skin. His eyes held sadness in them as I watched him spin his gold ring on the counter top. **

**I smiled as my brown eyes turned black for only a second. I seductively sauntered over to him. He didn't notice me at first until I spoke to him in my soft, beautiful voice.**

**"Hey." I said in almost a whisper.**

**He looked at me and I smiled as his mouth came agape and a look of lust flashed in his eyes. **

**He swallowed and said, "Hi." **

**I tilted my head as I said, "What is a guy like you, doing in a rundown bar like this? Shouldn't you be out hitting the clubs or something?" **

**He paused and said, "I think I should be asking you the same question." **

**I laughed and said, "You're cute." **

**He smiled and said, "Thank you, miss?" **

**"You can call me Maria. And you are?" I said as I stretched my small hand out to him.**

**"Bryan." He said as he took my hand. He held it for what seemed like forever.**

**"So Bryan, you never answered my question." I said when I sat down on the stool beside him.**

**He looked down at his ring and I realized that it was his wedding band. I secretly smiled and said, "Oh. Nevermind. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." **

**He kept looking down as he spoke. "Me and my wife, Sandra, we got into this really big fight and I just really needed a drink." he finished as he looked up at me.**

**"I understand." I said with a fake tone of sympathy in my voice.**

**"So why are you here?" He asked.**

**"Just, waiting around I guess." I said as I scooted closer to him.**

**"Waiting for what?" he asked while staring at my lips.**

**I just smiled and leaned forward and captured his lips in mine. He wasn't shocked to say the least. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back, and hard too. He wannted it so badly, and I was gonna give it to him. But not without a price though.**

**"Bryan?" I whispered on his lips.**

**"Yes?" He said with his eyes still closed with pleasure.**

**"Let me take your pain away?" I said with a lustful tone.**

**He didn't say anything at first but the whispered, "Gladly." **

**I pulled him to me and kissed him with all my power. He grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me out of the bar. Once outside with pushed me against the brickwall and kissed me for about ten minutes. I pushed him a little from me and said, "Not here. Take me back to your place." **

**"Absolutely." he said as he pushed me towards his car. As he was speeding down the highway, I thought about what was about to happen next.**

**We would go back to his place and I would make love to him better than anyone ever had, and without a doubt, his wife would find us. She would be so distraught and she would start to cry like the other one's did. Then, right in front of her eyes, I would slit her deceitful husband's throat. Blood would splatter everywhere as he struggled to breath. She would then begin to scream hysterically and then run away as I came after her. Like the others, she would loose that chase and I would cut her throat right down to the bone. I would walk away with no evidence to prove who did it. Silly cops, they probably think that it was some human commiting this murders. A bunch of dumb asses. Humans should know by now that, when it comes to evil, they should really leave it to the monsters. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reviews???????? :) :) :) Please??????? :) :) :)**


	5. Satisfaction

I am very truly sorry for the long wait!. I've been so busy lately with finishing up school and one of best buds just graduated, so I had the blues for a couple days and a bunch of other stuff that has keeping me busy. So once again I'm sorry and I hope that this chapter can make up for any pain that I've put you through. :(

**Calleigh's POV.**

**The smell of freshly brewed coffee woke me up the next morning. At first I was confused, but then I remembered that I had guests in my house. It's been awhile since somebody has slept over my house, I admit. I rid my head of any thoughts and dragged myself from my bed. I threw on my thin, blue striped robe and brushed my hair. I took a deep breath and opened the door that led to the hallway. As I slowly walked towards the living room, I heard the sound of fingers pressing the keys of a computer keyboard. I peeked around the corner and saw Dean sitting on the sofa with a coffee mug in his left hand and his right hand typing on Sam's laptop. He was wearing a red t-shirt and ripped jeans with brown boots. His dark hair glistened with water and I assumed he had just taken a shower. His lips were slightly apart as he stared at the computer screen and his eyes were lit up by the light of the laptop. I was taken back a little when his eyes suddenly went from the computer to me. **

**''Morning." he said to me as he brought the coffee mug to his lips. ****I recovered quickly and walked into the living room.**

**"Morning. I see that you found the coffee alright." I said with a little smile as I moved from the living room to the kitchen to get a cup. He smiled behind his mug and I momentarily felt my knees go weak.**

**"What can I say? I'm a modern-day Sherlock Holmes." he joked as he put the mug on the table. **

**I smirked and said, "Then I guess that makes Sam Watson, huh?" **

**He chuckled and said, "Yeah I guess it does." **

**I moved back into the living and sat on the seat beside him. I saw him tense up a little bit and I tried to hide my chesire cat grin behind my coffee cup. I seemed to have that effect on men for some reason. Even if I stand a little close to Eric, he tenses. I find it extremely hilarious.**

**"So whatcha doing?" I said with an innocent voice. I knew I was making him nervous.**

**"I'm um looking into any local folklore just in case we uh missed anything." he said glancing over at me.**

"**How's it coming?" I said sitting up a bit.**

**"It's not. ." he said with frustration evident in his voice.**

**"I can't say I'm surprised. Miamis not exactly a hot spot for the supernatural." **

**"No it's not. It's just hot." he said.**

**I laughed and said, "Not used to the heat huh?" **

**"To say no would be an understatement." he said with a tiny chuckle. He looked me in the eye and something flached within his. I don't know what it was, but...I liked it.  
**

**The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the connection and I looked up to see Sam standing there with a smirk covering his face.**

**"Good morning." I said as I scooted farther from Dean.**

**"Good morning to you too." Sam said as he walked closer to us.**

**"Sleep well?" I asked trying to make small talk.**

**"Yes actually. Thank you." he said as he stood there. An awkward silence fell over the room. We sat there for a while and I was about to say something but thankfully my phone started to ring and I quickly sprinted from the couch to the other side of the room where my phone was.**

**"Hello." I said **

**"Calleigh, it's Horatio. We found a suspect." he said slowly.**

**"What!" I practically screamed. The boys looked over at me with confusion and fear.**

**"Yeah. His name is Carl Simmons. He went to college with both Joe Walsh and Jeremy Palmer. He was arrested back in 2003 for assult with a deadly weapon. We have him in custody now." ****he said.**

**"I'll be there in a little bit." I replied and shut the phone. I ran to my bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I wasn't supposed to go in today anyway so why bother with work clothes. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my hair. **

**Dean ran bathroom door entrance and said with a paniced, "What's going on?" **

**I rinsed my mouth and said, "They have a suspect." **

**"What?" He said as he followed me into the living room where Sam was still standing.**

**"Exactly what I said." I said as I put on my boots.**

**"Who?" Sam said.**

**"A guy named Carl Simmons. I'll tell you more when I get back." I sayed as I walked out the door without another word. I speeded to the Lab and ran inside where I saw everybody in the coffee room. I busted through the doors and everybody turned to me.**

**"Calleigh? Why are you here?" Ryan asked with confusion.**

**"Horatio called and sayed we had a suspect." I said trying to catch my breath.**

**"Yeah. Horatio and Trip are questioning him now." Eric said. **

**I turned just in time to see both Trip and Horatio walk into the break room.**

**"What happened?" I asked nervously.**

**"Nothing. He didn't give us anything we didn't already know." Trip said in his southern twang.**

**"What do we do now?" Natalia asked.**

**"We keep questioning him. Sooner or later we'll get something." Hoartio said.**

**Then Paula the receptionist peeked through the doors and said with a sweet voice, "Calleigh, there's a man here for you."**

**"Who?" I asked with curiosity.**

**"An agent Paul Rodgers. He said you guys have ,um, unfinished business?" she said with a little smile.**

**Paul Rodgers. Paul Rodgers! Where have I heard that name from. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't think of who it was. I thought for a moment and then I suddenly remembered. Paul Rodgers was the lead singer of Bad Company. Tall, dark, handsome, but definately not an agent. Then it hit me...**

**"Oh my..." I slipped through my lips as I pushed the door open and walked to the front desk. As I was walking around the corner, I saw a figure leaning against the counter with spiky hair and a smirk. **

**"There you are!" Dean said with a twinkle in his eye. **

**I walked directly up to him so that there was barely an inch between us. **

**"What are you doing here?" I whispered as I tried to keep my cool.**

**"I'm here to interrogate a suspect." he whispered back.**

**"Do you know how much trouble I could get in for this if you get caught?" I said.**

**"IF I get caught. Trust me, I'm not gonna get caught." he said sincerely.**

**"And how do you know that?" I said trying not to give in.**

**"Cause, I'm just that damn good." he said with a smile.**

**I cracked a smirk and said, "Let me see the badge?" **

**He pulled it out and handed it to me. I inspected it and said, "It's pretty good. Where'd you get it?" **

**He grabbed it back and said, "Thats for me to know, and you not to find out." **

**I smiled and stepped back from him. "Come on. Let's get this over with." He followed me and then I saw the people in the break room staring at us. I stopped and whipped around to face him. **

**"What?" he said.**

**"We need a story to tell them. A good story. I mean, you did tell Paula that we had unfinished business." I said **

**He smiled an evil smile and said. "Don't worry. I already got one." He gently pushed me aside and walked into the break room like he owned the place. I was slightly scared and I sprinted to keep up with him. **

**"Guys this is-" I started to say but was cut off.**

**"Agent Paul Rodgers from Lousianna." he said as he showed his fake badge to everyone.**

**"I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Nice to meet you." he said as he stretched his hand out to Deans. **

**After they shook hands, Horatio said, "Are you familar with the case, Agent Rodgers." **

**"Yes, exactually. I worked on a case like this a couple years back and we never caught the guy. So when Calleigh told me about it, I knew it was no coincidence." he replied.**

**"And how do you know Calleigh?" Natalia said with curiosity in her eyes. She had undoubtedly noticed Dean's attractiveness**

**He smiled and said, "Well, lets just say were really, really, really close." he looked over and winked at me. ****I felt the blush come to my cheeks and felt a strong desire to crawl into a hole and die.**

**"Horatio, may we speak to the suspect?" I said trying to forget what had just happened. **

**"Of course, Calleigh." he said.**

**"Thanks." I said and left the room as fast as I could. I heard the sound of Dean running to catch up with me and when he finally beside me, I punched him in the arm. **

**"Ouch. What was that for?" he said rubbing his arm.**

**"That was for embarrasing me, you jerk." I said**

**He laughed and said, "Hey, I told you I had a story." **

**"I said a good story. Not a perverted story." I said with a roll of my eyes. We walked into the interogation room and saw our suspect.**

**Carl Simmons was a 6'1, african-american 31-year-old. He had a buzz cut and was wearing a black t-shirt and jean shorts. He looked like a completely normal guy, but for all we know, he could be devil in disguise. **

**"Carl Simmons?" I asked.**

**He shook his head yes and I said, "I'm Detective Duquesne and this is Agent Rodgers. We're here to ask you some questions." **

**I sat down and Dean stayed standing as we began questioning Carl.**

**We asked him all the basic questions like where were you on the nights of the murders, and did the victims have any enemies. Then we started in on the supernatural questions.**

**"Have you seen or heard anything wierd lately, Carl?" I asked.**

**"Um no. Nothing out of the ordinary." he asked looking confused.**

**"Have you smelled anything strange, like rotten eggs?" Dean asked.**

**"Noo..." he said.**

**"Have you seen any black smoke?" I said.**

**"No. No. And No. I haven't smelled, heard, or seen anything wierd! Now can I go?" he said looking fed up.**

**"One more question, Mr. Simmons ." Dean sayed.**

**"What?" Carl said.**

**"Cresto." Dean said.**

**Mr. Simmons just stared at him like he was a freak. **

**"Excuse me?" he said.**

**"Nothing. You can go now ." I said with dissapointment. **

**"Thank you!" he said and sprinted out of the room. **

**I turned to Dean and said, "Well that was a waste of time." **

**"What do we do now?" he asked folding his arms.**

**"The only thing we can do." I said getting up out of my chair. He raised his left eyebrow at me in confusion.**

**"Call Bobby." I said walking out of the room.**

**He smiled and followed me out of the room. I walked him to the elevator and said, "I'm gonna stay here and see what the coroner has any evidence for me."**

**"Alright. I'm gonna head back and call Bobby." he said and then looked at something behind my shoulder.**

**I turned and saw Natalia and Valera standing there pretending to talk even though I knew they were watching us.**

**"It seems like we have a fan base." he said with a smirk.**

**"Yeah. All thanks to you and your story about us being really, really close." I said.**

**He stepped and inch away from my face and said, "It's not really, really close. It's really, really, really close." **

**"My bad." I whispered.**

**He smiled and said, "I'll see you later."**

**"Bye." I said as he stepped away from me. I watched him take a couple steps and then stop in his tracks. He turned and walked back towards me. Before I could protest, his lips gently captured mine. I tried to ignore the spark that I felt when our lips touched. I knew this wasn't a real kiss. Just a play kiss. As soon as the kiss started, it ended. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. ****I licked my lips and leaned close to him. **

**I got right up against his lips and whispered, "Show off." Then I shoved him into the elevator and whipped around. I saw the girls looking stunned and jealous. I smiled and walked towards the break room to get another cup of coffee considering I never got to finish mine. I looked back just in time to see the elevator doors shut and a feeling of satisfaction washed over me.**

I know it's a little cheasy lol. Reviews are welcomed with open arms!


	6. Something Special

My sincere apologies to everyone who reads this story :( My summer job and my severe writers block has kept me away for far too long. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait I have put you through :)

**Dean's POV.**

**"Dude, would you please stop that!" Sam pleaded from behind his computer.**

**I sighed and stopped tapping my fingers against the wooden, dining room table. **

**I was bored as hell waiting for Calleigh to get back. It had only been a couple of hours since we questioned the "supposed" suspect and we were waiting to see if the coroner had come up with anything to help us. Sam was sitting opposite me, doing research on his laptop as usual while I sat here, doing nothing. I was about to get up and see what was on tv, when the door opened. I sighed with relief as Calleigh walked through and shut the door behind her. **

**"What the coroner say?" Sam and I asked in union. A smile spread across her face and she giggled before replying back. **

**"The only thing odd about the murders was that there was sulfur in the wounds. It doesn't really surprise me considering that the house was practically dumped in it." she said as she walked over to us.**

**"Did you call Bobby?" she asked, turning to me. **

**"Yeah I did. He has a theory about what we're dealing with?" I said. **

**"What?"**

**"A succubus." ****As the words left my lips, a look of realization passed over her face. **

**"God, that makes perfect sense. A demon looking for a sperm." she replied.**

**"Which means that there's probably an incubus somewhere around here too." Sam said. **

**"Great. Now we just have to find out where." she sighed as she sat down next to me. Her knee accidently brushed mine. A surge of electricity seemed to flow through me at the single touch. I looked at her in the eyes and saw the my emotions reflected. She quickly looked away, but not before I noticed the goosebumps on her arms. **

**"Are there any abandoned buildings around here that could be used as a hideout for them?" Sam asked, breaking the sudden tension that surrounded us. **

**A moment passed as she thought. "Hey, can I see that?" she asked, pointing to Sam's laptop. He shook his head and passed it to her. The sound of tapping filled me ears for only a moment, before she turned the laptop to show me and Sam a picture on the screen. It was a two-story, gray factory with a "Larry's Toys" sign on the top of the roof.  
**

**"I should have thought of it earlier. It's an old toy factory that was made in the early 80's. It closed when the owner of the toy brand, Larry, died. Everything went to hell with him and the factory closed in the mid 90's. Its dead center of the area were the killings took place. I bet you ten bucks, thats where we'll find our sperm-stealing Bonnie and Clyde." She said with determination in her eyes.**

**"Your on." I said, giving her my most smug grin. **

**Her smile matched mine. "Prepare to lose, buddy boy." **

* * *

**It was 6:45. 15 minutes till we headed out in search for the murderous, demonic Romeo and Juliet. Sam was packing the essential supernatural killing items into the duffel bag, while I sat on the guest bed cleaning my gun. **

**"Got the holy water?" **

**"Yes, Dean."**

**"Got the exorcism book?"**

**"Yes, Dean."**

**"Got the colt?" **

**"Yes, master." Sam responded in an Igore-like voice. I looked up to see him leaning over and limping, pretending he had a hump on his back like Draculas, deformed servant. I gave him a glare that could strike anyone dead with just one look. Well, except for Sam that is. **

**A girlie giggle came from the doorway and we both turned to see Calleigh leaning against the archway. Her honey blond hair was in a ponytail that swung from side-to-side whenever she moved. She wore a black tank top underneath an army-green jacket. She had on blue jeans the were ripped in a few places. I guessed these were her hunting clothes. **

**"You boys almost ready?" she asked with an innocent voice. **

**"Just about." I said as I looked down the barrel of my gun to make sure I hadn't missed anything. I smiled with pride and tossed the gun to Sam who put it in the duffel. "Now we're ready" I said with a cheesy grin. **

**She gave an eye roll and then whipped around and walked away. I threw on my black jacket and quickly followed her out of the room with Sam directly behind me. **

**Me and Sam automatically headed towards the Impala while Calleigh locked her front door. I threw the duffel in the the trunk and headed towards the drivers door. Sam, the gentleman that he is, opened the right, back door for Calleigh to get in. She smiled sweetly before sliding into the back seat, her own bag in hand. I was slightly taken back by the pang of jealousy that hit me at seeing her smile at him. I quickly shook it off though and got inside the drivers seat. I smiled with pride as I heard her engine purr with a start before pulling out. I had memorized the the map of the area and knew exactly what roads to take to get to the factory. **

**I couldn't help but take several glances through the rearview mirror, at She was staring outside at the retreating sun. Her blue-green eyes shining in the light. She had a look of, what I could only guess was worry. Bobby told us she was rusty, maybe she's afraid that she'll won't be as sharp as she used to be. Or that we were already too late. Or that it would hurt one of us or her. **

**I wouldn't let that happen though.**

**I would protect her, as well as Sammy, with all that I have in me. I'd die for either one of them if I had too. I haven't know her for very long, but she was special. I could feel it. I would give myself over gladly to these sick bastards before they even laid a hand on her. **

**Her eyes connected with mine through the mirror. In an attempt to break the chic-flick moment, I gave her a wink. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and she blushed. Her eyes now sparkled with amusement as she turned back to the window.**

**I could totally get used to this..**


	7. Surrogate

My first day off in what feels like forever! And that's only because I'm sick. Ha! I am super sorry though about the complete writers block I've had for the last couple months. I hope to finish this story sometime before 2011, but I can't make any promises. I hope you like the new chapter :)

**Calleigh's POV.**

**We parked a street away from Larry's Toy Factory, as to not warn the Incubus and the Succubus of our coming arrival. We silently made our way to the opening of the factory with our guns in hand. We got to the entrance, and Dean nodded at us. We nodded back before entering the massive building. **

**The inside was covered head to toe in dust and the old machines were falling apart in rust. Trash of every kind littered the floor and I spotted a few giant ass rats scurrying across the back wall. I shivered in disgust. **

**"I hate rats." I whispered to myself. ****Dean looked over at me and smiled. **

**"Ditto." he whispered to me. **

**Our eyes scanned the area, before I spotted a small room on the second floor. What looked like candle light, flickered in the window. I nudged Dean and Sam and pointed to the room. They shook their heads and quietly made their way to the stairs to the second floor. I trailed behind them up the stairs and to the room. The door was shut and Dean took his stance to kick it down. Sam darted to front of him to stop him. He grabbed hold of the door knob and twisted it. The door made a subtle pop as it came open. Sam turned back to Dean with a exasperated look on his face before entering the room. Dean pouted slightly and I smiled. **

**I followed them into the room. It was a small version of downstairs, except their was a mattress in the middle of the room and candles lit everywhere. **

**"Oh, this is romantic." Dean said as he kicked a old beer can out of the way. **

**We searched the room top to bottom before making our way out. **

**"What do we do know?" Dean asked as we walked back down the stairs. **

**"Well, they might not be here, but I still think we should check. I mean, this is a pretty big factory." Sam said. **

**"Yeah, you're probably right. OK, let's split up so we can cover more ground. I'll check the upstairs, and you guys can check down here. If we don't find anything in 20 minutes we'll leave and come back later. If we do find anything, we'll call each other." I said. **

**"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea?" Dean asked. I saw genuine worry shine in his eyes and smiled. **

**"Dean, I think I we can all take care of ourselves. We've been doing this our entire lives. And if anything does happen, then we'll just scream." I replied. **

**"Alright, fine. But I still don't like it." He said with a pouting look on his face. **

**I rolled my eyes. "OK, I'll see you guys in 20 minutes." I said before making my way back up the stairs. **

**I searched the long, filthy hallway for any clues. I checked every room that lined the hallway. I found nothing but a giant ass rat that was swimming in the woman's toilet. That was enough to scare the shit out of me. **

**I had still had ten minutes before I met up with the boys, so I decided to recheck the rooms just in case. I was walking down the hallway towards the first room when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I ducked into one of the rooms and listened intently. They definitely didn't belong to the boys, unless they switched their boots for a pair of heels. They footsteps were getting closer and closer. I held the gun up to my face, prepared to shoot if necessary. I took a deep breath, before I made my move. I jumped out from the room and aimed a the person before me. **

**It was a girl no more than 25 years old. She had long, dark wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing tight, v-neck, black shirt, tight blue jeans, and tall black heels. She tilted her head to the side as she stared at me. Her eyes traveled my body with a small smile. I became very uncomfortable. When she looked back up at me, her eyes were no longer brown. **

**They were pitch black. **

**Before I could do anything, I was struck in the back of the head. The gun fell from my hands and I fell onto the dirty floor. My vision was going in and out. I felt someone kick me over onto my back. The breath was knocked out of me and I clutched my stomach in pain. I looked up and saw a man hovering over top of me, with brown curly hair and black eyes. Fear struck my heart and I tried to scoot as far away from him as I could, but the effects of the blow to my head got the best off me. **

**And suddenly, everything went black. **

**

* * *

**

**Dean's POV. **

**God, this place stunk. It was like a mixture of alcohol, piss, and garbage. Oh, yeah, and rat poop. I am so taking a 20 minute shower when we get back to Calleigh's place, which would probably be very soon. '**

**There were no monsters her besides the ginormous rats that roamed the halls. Either the sons of bitches left or they were off doing God knows what. I just hope they weren't picking out new victims. **

**I finished checking out the room I was currently in, and decided to start heading back to the front to meet Sam and Calleigh. **

**I really didn't like the idea of all us splitting up. I hope they are ok. I know they're adults and can handle themselves, but when your in this business, anything can go wrong at any moment. Me and Sam should be an expert on that. I don't like the thought of Calleigh being alone, especially. The thought of something hurting her makes me feel sick. **

**I picked up my pace as the worried, paranoid thoughts ran through my head. Before I knew it, I was in front of the factory. Nobody was there yet, and my worry increased. **

**"Hey, you find anything?"**

**Sam's voice startled me and I turned around to see him coming towards me from the back. I heaved a sigh of relief and walked closer to him.**

**"Nothing but rats and their shit. "You?" I asked. **

**"Same here. Maybe they moved to a different city." he replied. **

**"Yeah, or maybe their just out picking new victims." I said somberly. **

**"Well, wherever they are, they're definitely not here." he said. **

**"Come on. Let's go get Calleigh and then head out of this shithole." I said as I made my way to the stairs with Sam following directly behind me. **

**I reached the top of the staircase and froze. **

**"What?" Sam asked as he squeezed in beside me. He followed my gaze and stiffened. There in the middle of the hallway, was Calleigh's flashlight and gun, but no Calleigh. **

**"Shit." I whispered as I pulled out my gun. We swiftly made it over to the gun and flashlight. **

**"God, Calleigh where are you?" I asked myself. My heart was pounding with fear and my hands were slightly trembling. **

**"We'll find her, Dean." Sam said reasuringly. **

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that, boys." a sinister-laced, female voice said from behind. **

**We whipped around to find a young woman standing before us. She was typical succubmus material: beautiful, sexy, big boobs, the works. But the evil smile that graced her face, made her seem like the ugliest thing in the world. **

**"Where is she?" Sam asked in a not-so-friendly voice. **

**"Now, why would I tell you? You boys are probably just gonna try to send me back to Hell anyways, so why even bother with the specifics. Besides, by the time you do find her, it will already be too late." she replied. **

**"I swear to God, if you hurt her in anyway, I'll kill you, bring you back, and then kill you again, you pathetic, flithy , son of a bitch." I said with anger raging through me. **

**She let out a small laugh at my coment. **

**"I never said anything about us hurting her. That would ruin everything." she said smiling wickedly. Sam and I exchanged a confused glance.**

**"What do you mean ruin everything?" Sam asked.**

**"Think about it, Sammy. What would an Incubus want with a female, human being? Hmmm? Riddle me that!" she replied. **

**A second passed before a look of realization passed over his face. He looked at me with a pale face.**

**"What is it, Sam?" I asked worridly. **

**"Dean...He's gonna use her as a surrogate." **

**

* * *

**

Cliff hanger! Reviews, please?


	8. Last Moments

Sorry for such the long wait. Summer job taking up mos of my time and energy lately. Here's chapter 8 :)

**Dean's POV. **

**"Bingo! One point for Sam Winchester. No wonder everyone calls you the smart one." The succubus said with a twirl of her long, dark hair.**

**As the words left her mouth, my heart seemed to drop into my stomach with a slient thud. I felt like I had just been hit by a giant, freezing cold wave head on. These sick, twisted bastards were going to use Calleigh for producing demon spawns. The thought in itself made me queasy enough to want to spint to the bathroom. I couldn't let it happen. I wouldn't let it happen.**

**I wipped out my flask of Holy Water, splashing it in her face. She screamed at the top of her lungs in pain as I tackled her to the ground. Sam pulled out Dad's journal as I dumped the rest of the water on her. She struggled underneath me with all her might, as her eyes went pitch black. **

**"Where is she!" I screamed, trying to keep her pinned down as Sam came rushing over with the exorcism. **

**"It's probably too late now. Why bother with the specifics?" She replied scarcastically with an evil smile. **

**"I'll ask you one more time, and if you don't tell me where she is, I'll send you back down south for good. Now, where is she!" I said through clenched teeth. **

**"I'd rather burn in Hell then tell you, Winchester!" she yelled in fury. **

**"Very well then. Sam!" I screamed and held her down as tight as I could as Sam began the familiar Latin chant. She threw herself back and forth underneath my weight as I held her arms flat against the floor. Sam yelled those last final words of the exorcism. Her head flew back and a giant black cloud of smoke came flying out of her mouth along with a blood curling scream. **

**Her body went limp and her eyes flew shut. I automatically placed my fingers on her neck to search for a pulse. I breathed a quick sigh of relief as I felt the slow, throbing beat under my fingertips. **

**"Sam, get her outside. I'm gonna go look for Calleigh." I said as I leaped off her body and onto my feet. I wasted no time in running down the hall and searching every room I could find. I could feel my heart in my throat and my stomach was in knots. I had to save her. **

**"Calleigh!" **

* * *

Calleigh's POV.

**I thought my head was about to explode. The throbbing, ingnorable pain was bouncing back and forth against my skull like a rubber ball. And not to mention, the entire contents of my stomach were currently settled in my throat. **

**"Son of a bitch." I cursed as I tried keep myself from passing out from the pain. I slowly opened my closed eyes to get a peak at my surroundings. **

**Through my blurred vision, I made out what looked to be a basement. A dimly lit, dirty basement with dozens of candles scattered around the room. I looked up to find my hands tied to a rustic, metal bed frame and underneath me was a firm, holey mattress currently home to a couple of cockroaches.**

**"Sorry about the accomodations, but I fear it was the best we could do on such a tight schedule." a scarcastic voice rang out.**

**My head shot up at the realization that I was no longer alone. I immediately regretted it though, as a sudden feeling of dizziness overcame me. I swallowed the urge to spew and faced my assailant head on. **

**In the darkness of he corner, I made out the shape of a man sitting in a plastic chair. He noticed my noticing him and stood up. As he strided over to me, I took in the sight of him. **

**He was tall, not as tall as Sam, but still tall. His jet black hair came to rest at his shoulders and his dark brown eyes shimmered in the light of the candles. His red t-shirt clug to his sweaty bod and his blood stained jeans were ripped at the knees. His mouth turned into a sinister smile as he squatted down in front of me. **

**"Hello, Detective Duquesne. Sorry about the head, but knowing your feistiness, you would've put up quite a fight. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" He smiled wickedly. **

**"How do you know who I am?" I asked as a chill went down my spine in fear. **

**"Well, I don't let my partner go out alone, that would be irresponsible of me. So, I watch her do her work, and then I like to stick around and watch the helpless police scratch their heads in wonder. Except for you, though. I could tell you knew something was up. I was actually quite impressed. That's when I knew it was you. " He looked at me with an expression that gave me a sinking feeling in my gut.**

**I didn't have to ask him the question to know the answer. I was the one he was going to impregnate. The one to give birth to his demon children. The horrified expression on my face told him I knew what he was talking about. **

**"Don't worry, sweetheart. If you just cooperate with me, it will all go by very quickly." He smiled as his eyes glazed over black.**

**"Over my dead body." I seethed in anger. I wasn't gonna give up that easy. **

**"All in good time, baby. All in good time." he replied as he stood up and moved back over to the chair to pick something up. ****I stared menacingly at the roll of duct tape in his hands as he made his way back over to me. **

**"Now, let's get started." he winked at me. **

**As he aimed the duct tape at my mouth, I made a quick movement with my foot and nailed him straight in the balls. He gasped in pain and dropped the duct tape as he cluched his jewels. **

**"Dean! Sam! Help!" I yelled at the top of lungs as I tried to wiggle my hands free from the rope. The incubus was quick on his feet though, and grabbed the duct tape once again. **

**"Shut up, you little bitch!" He growled as slapped me against the cheek. **

**The blow was enough to leave a cut on my cheek and a major sting that kept me in shock long enough for him to harshly tape over my mouth. I screamed under the tape, but it was in vain. He laughed at my failed attempts. **

**"Just keep quite and enjoy what's coming to you." He laughed and proceeded to peal of his shirt. I tried to give him another blow to the gonads, but he quickly grabbed my legs and held them down under his weight as he moved on top of me. ****My eyes blurred with tears and I had to hold back the urge to sob as he ripped my tank top off of me. ****I tried once more to move out from under his weight, but he was just to heavy. I was done for. I closed my eyes tight as he began to unbutton my jeans. **

**It seemed in those moments, my whole life was played like a video in front of me. From the first time I rode a bike, to the time I fell out of that tree and broke my arm, to my best friend Tommy giving me my first kiss during a game of spin-the-bottle, to my first car, to making love for the first time after prom, to graduation, to coming to Miami, to all the friends and family I was going to leave behind. And then finally, I thought of Dean. **

**I remember seeing him for the first time, to the talk we had in the kitchen, to the spark I felt as we brushed knees, to the the wink he gave me in the car and the way it gave me butterflys in my stomach. I felt something with him, something I haven't felt before. Not with any guy, not Jake, not even Eric.**

**And now it was all going to be ripped from my hands. I felt my heart split right down the middle in jagged pieces. **

**Then, as I was praying my final prayers to God, I heard the sound of a door being crashed opened. ****I shot my eyes open and almost cried tears of joy. **

**There he was, my knight in shining leather, Dean. I would've laughed at myself for being so cheesy, but now was not exactly the time. **

**The incubus jumped to his feet and faced Dean head on. The look Dean aimed at him was enough to make a normal person pee themself in fear. They rushed at each other at full speed, taking each other to the ground. Dean swiftly straddled the incubus and began blowing teeth shattering punches. I looked up just in time to see Sam rushing in through the basement door. He took a quick glance at Dean and then to me. He saw my shirtless, cowering state and sprinted to me with worried eyes. **

**"Oh my God, Calliegh." He gasped as he began to untie my wrists. My arms fell to my sides in pain as he slowly tore off the duct tape from my mouth, trying not to hurt me. **

**"Are you ok?" He asked with genuine sympanthy shining in his hazel eyes. **

**"I'll live. Now go help Dean." I replied hoarsely from all screaming. He shook his head and then ran over to help Dean, who's stomach was currently being used as punching bag. **

**I looked down and sighed with relief to see my pants only partially off. I pulled them up the rest of the way and looked up to hear the tail end of Sam's exorcism. The black smoke bursted out of the man's mouth and went down into the cracks in the floor. The man fell over limp, as Dean proceeded to push him off of him. **

**I crawled over to Dean side as he was laying on the floor, trying to catch his breath. **

**"Dean, are you ok?" I asked , putting my hand on his cheek, guiding him to look at me. ****As he looked up at me, he smiled a genuine smile that made my heart melt. **

**"I am now." he replied.**

**I laughed and tried to hide the blush that covered my cheeks. **

**"Come on. Let's get out of here." I said as we helped each other up off the floor. We looked to Sam as he was looking over the man. **

**"The poor guy didn't make it." Sam said as he stood up to face use wih a look of dissapointment. **

**"We can' save them all, Sammy." Dean said sympathetically. Sam shook his head and preceded to whip out his cell phone. **

**"I'll call it in." he then began to walk out the door, with me and Dean right behind him.**

**"Hey, Calleigh."**

**"Yeah, Dean?" I said as I stopped to look back at him. **

**He came near me me, slipping off his leather jacket in the process, and stoping infront me to wrap the smooth, rugged jacket around me. **

**"I'm really glad you're ok." He whispered, looking me in the eyes with such tenderness. I smiled my thanks to him, never looking away from his green eyes. I couldn't help myself from leaning up and kissing him on his scruffy cheek, my hand lingering on his chest. I reluctantly pulled back from the embrace, and turned back around to follow Sam.**


End file.
